


Confetti From the Sky.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Is A Scared Little Coconut, Confessions, Crushes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Armin has feelings he just can't ignore.But will they be his downfall?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I've decided I'm shit at summaries.
> 
> There goes my General rating.
> 
> Woo-hoo, throw in a few cusswords and everybody's shouting,'Level up the rating!'
> 
> ...Because the rating is a power tool and we're all in one huge videogame to help our OTPs reach a happy ending.
> 
> Side note: I'm no electrician.

Thunder roared as rain pounded heavily on the rooftop.

The television was bursting with background music to a movie, though neither viewers seemed particularly interested.

Armin jumped at the next clap of thunder, lightning flashing outside of the house.

The light offered by the bolt barely reached the living room, as the front door led to a narrow hallway before branching off.

"Not scared of a little rain, are you?" Eren teased, sipping some of his soda.

Armin scowled, returning to his book.

"Do that any more, and you'll look like Mr. Levi," the brunette warned.

The blond boy made a face that could only be described as remorseful.

He shook his head,"Sorry, it's just.. the thunder startled me, is all."

Eren smirked,"That's okay. I can protect you."

 

If only, Armin thought, though I'd want you to-----

He reprimanded himself, murmuring,"Stop it."

Eren sat his soda down,"Hm?"

Armin blinked up at him,"What?"

"Thought you said something."

"N-no, I didn't."

 

They drew back into a comfortable silence, the noise from the television echoing in the cozy room.

 

"So..why are you reading that when we just got done with boring schoolwork?" Eren inquired.

While it was true that the entire reason Armin came over to the Yaeger household was to help Eren with their homework, he had to point out,"Well, I love reading. And I just got this book yesterday."

The other boy's sea green eyes twinkled,"What's it about?"

 

Before Armin could answer, Eren's mother appeared.

"How are we doing in here, boys?" She asked, a vase of flowers in hand.

"Fine, Mom. What are you up to?"

She smiled,"Just moving some flowers from our greenhouse inside, just until the storm stops."

"Do you need some help?"

She shook her head,"I have all of them in the kitchen, and Mikasa's about to be here with your dad to help me rearrange them. Thanks anyway, sweetie."

Eren nodded, Carla now turning her gaze on her son's friend,"Did you call your grandfather, Armin?"

The blond boy nodded,"I did. He said it was fine if I stayed the night, due to the storm."

Carla smiled,"Alright! Eren should have an old mattress somewhere in his room you can sleep on tonight."

She glanced near the hallway that led to the front door,"I don't think the storm will let up anytime soon. I'll be upstairs if you need me, okay? And keep an eye on the weather."

"Sure thing, Mom," Eren replied as the woman made her way upstairs.

 

Armin returned to reading, until he felt eyes on him. He glanced up to see Eren staring.

"What?"

His friend shrugged,"I still want to know what that book's about.."

Armin found himself blushing, thanking the fact they decided to shut off most of the lights earlier.

However, he had kept a lamp beside him on for reading, and was sure Eren caught the blush when he said,"You feeling okay? Your face looks a little red."

Armin nodded, his face reddening further.

"Do..do you really want to know what it's about? I mean, I don't want to bore you like I do everyone else----"

Eren interrupted,"Armin, don't say that!"

The blond sat quietly after the outburst, somewhat surprised Eren had snapped at him.

The brunette sighed,"I.. didn't mean for it to sound like that. What I meant was.."

He met Armin's blue gaze with his own,"You're a smart person, Armin. And I mean..like, brilliant. The fact that you could read this whole thing---" Eren gestured to the rather thick book in the blond's grasp,"----in less than a day is more than impressive. Your grades, your thinking.. Hell, you even helped me! I'm shit at schoolwork, we both know that, but you're.. you're something else. A-a good something else! You just.."

 

Eren sighed, his rant evidently ending.

Armin thought he saw a faint hint of a blush on the other boy's cheeks now, but also thought it might be wishful thinking.

"Eren.." he breathed out, hanging onto the name as if it were a lifeline.

Eren glanced in his direction, seeing the desperate look on Armin's face.

"There's something I've been meaning to..to.."

Armin stumbled over his words, growing frustrated.

"You've been meaning to..?" Eren continued, giving his full attention to his friend.

 

"It's just, I-----"

Thunder sounded once more, far louder this time.

 

Then the lights went out.

 

-

 

At first, they sat there on the couch.

Eren was the first to speak,"We should..we should probably check the breaker.."

Armin nodded, and answered when he realized Eren probably couldn't see it,"Good idea."

He thought Eren might have hesitated, if his movements standing were anything to go by.

"If..if my mom comes down, tell her I went to check the breaker, okay?"

Armin answered,"Okay."

Dread settled in his bones when he heard Eren walk away.

"Wait."

Eren paused, Armin jumping up.

 

"Please I, I.."

Armin didn't want to say he was afraid of the dark, and he wasn't necessarily; with a raging thunderstorm outside, the last thing he wanted to do was sit alone, in the dark, in the living room.

Whether Eren thought he was scared of that or not, he didn't say.

He only reached for the blond's hand.

"Follow my lead."

 

About ten minutes later, with Armin blushing madly at their hand-holding, the two boys reached the breaker.

Eren had picked up a flashlight on the way, Armin feeling more secure with the light source.

Even with the beam the flashlight offered, Eren still held Armin's hand.

The blond would've argued that he knew this place better than his own home, as he had been to the Yaeger household numerous times, but found that he didn't want to.

"Armin, what were you saying earlier? Before the breaker blew?"

Armin nibbled his lip, causing in Eren to mutter,"Cute."

He started,"W-what?"

Eren grinned hesitantly,"Uh..just.. it's..cute. When you do that."

Armin stared, dumbfounded, at his friend,"Do what?"

"Chew your lip. You do it when you're nervous, huh?"

The blond nodded slowly.

Eren sighed,"I meant what I said earlier, Armin. About you being..amazing. Hell, that is an overstatement."

Armin chuckled as he corrected,"Understatement, Eren."

The brunette smiled fondly,"See what I mean? Brilliant!"

The blond sighed,"I appreciate that, Eren, but.. is the fact that I'm smart all I have going for me? I'm not athletic, like Reiner and Bertolt. I'm not strong like Mika, or quick like Annie. I'm not..even as cool as you."

 

Eren turned to face Armin completely,"Armin fucking Arlert. Please, don't doubt yourself so much! You may not be as buff as Reiner and Bertolt, or able to paint like Jean, or run like Annie, or lift like Mika, or any of that shit, but you're just.. such.."

He clenched his jaw, head swimming from trying to choose the right words.

"Armin," he continued,"I.. I'm not great at words like Mr. Smith. Hell, that guy could lead our entire History class into battle. But.. you're one of the smartest, most adorable, and awesomest person I've ever met. Don't try to be like anyone else, because then none of us would have you. And damn if we don't need an Armin in our lives."

 

Armin's eyes, which had welled with happy tears, crinkled as he laughed. "Awesomest isn't a word, Eren. You're supposed to say,'most awesome.'"

Eren beamed,"That's why we need you, Armin! To correct us when we're doing things wrong!"

He drew in his exuberant energy,"There's actually something..something I'd like to confess to you.."

 

Armin's heartbeat quickened at the other boy's words.

The flashlight began to dim, though, and Eren cursed,"Dammit! The battery's going out!"

Armin clutched Eren's hand tighter when the light vanished altogether.

They stood in darkness and silence, before something bright caught their gazes.

"Do you see that?" Eren asked.

"Yes," Armin answered.

As the brightness approached them, Armin's heartbeat grew erratic from adrenaline and worry.

"It'll be okay," Eren whispered to him.

Will it? He wondered, before the brightness revealed a figure: Mikasa.

Relief flooded Armin at the sight of Eren's sister.

"Hey. Mom was worried sick about you," she scolded him.

"Oh, sorry.."

Mikasa shook her head,"You'd better tell her that. Dad said we won't be able to fix the breaker until the morning. They sent me to come get you."

 

The two followed her back into the living room.

 

The show they had been watching appeared in the television once more, surprising them both.

"I thought the breaker blew out," Armin commented.

Mikasa shook her head,"It did, but the circuit that led to the lights is out, not the television."

"Oh," he replied.

She gave Eren the flashlight and helped Carla in the kitchen.

 

Armin, noting their moment alone, said,"Eren, I have something to tell you, what I tried to earlier.."

Eren met his gaze, and suddenly the confession weighed Armin down.

Trying his best to ignore the irrational fears and doubts, he continued,"I..I like you, Eren. I..I mean..I have a crush on you. I.. I'll understand if----"

 

Eren smiled joyously at him after he cut in,"That's..kinda funny, since I feel the same."

Armin's eyes went wide,"Really?"

Eren nodded,"Really."

Armin hugged the brunette, happy at the news.

 

Further in the kitchen, they both heard Carla call,"If you two decide to do anything, I'd better see some clothes on both of you when you wake up!"

 

They were both red at that, Armin not entirely casting the idea aside.

 

Eren kissed Armin's cheek with a chuckle,"At least she approves."

 

Well, Armin decided, I can't argue with that.

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
